A l'intérieur d'un griffon peut se cacher un serpent
by La jungle de siberie
Summary: – Rogue...Rogue...ROGUE! Il faut aller chercher Rogue ! – Mais il est mort Hermione, dit Harry, ne comprenant pas. – Non, non Lubin l'a sauvé c'est même lui qui a tué Nagini... Je sais où il l'a emmené pour sa sécurité. Histoire qui mélange le monde HP et les AF notamment avec Norbert et Tina. C'est l'histoire de Lubin qui se déroule à partir de la première année d'Harry.


Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfic ! Cela faisait un moment que cette idée me trottait dans la tête et un jour en écoutant de la musique pouff je me suis mise à écrire. Depuis les Animaux Fantastiques j'ai un vrai coup de coeur pour le couple Norbert/Tina et j'adore aussi le perso de Severus Rogue. Du coup je me suis dit pourquoi pas mêler les deux ! En conséquence l'histoire ce passe à partir de 1991 donc la première année d'Harry.

Le premier chapitre est un petit amuse bouche, juste pour voir si l'idée intéresse, même si plusieurs chapitres sont bouclés. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf pour l'instant le personnage de Lubin que vous allez découvrir dans cette aventure !

Bonne première courte lecture, la suite arrive très vite !

(si une béta passe par là, je ne suis pas très très doué pour l'orthographe)

* * *

1er chapitre

Il était midi zéro trois quand Norbert Dragonneau arriva dans son manoir dans le Dorset au travers de sa grande cheminée. Il était éreinté de sa demie journée au ministère de la magie. Depuis son voyage en Bulgarie il devait rendre rapport sur rapport sur les dragons qui immigraient dans les campagnes et faisaient des dégâts considérables. Il avait dû enquêter pendant six mois pour comprendre le phénomène et essayer de trouver une solution afin de rendre une tranquillité relative aux villageois. Au final il avait découvert qu'une femelle avait été emprisonnée par des trafiquants et que son mâle avec ses deux dragonneaux, étaient partis sur ses traces détruisant tous ceux qui l'empêchaient de le retrouver. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il portait définitivement bien son nom. Lui aussi ferait tout pour retrouver ceux qui l'aimaient. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était rentré, mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus de passer ses journées enfermé devant un bureaux. Sa famille lui manquait. Il avait déjà passé six mois sans eux, pas qu'il n'aimait plus voyager, mais se séparer de sa femme et de son fils devenait de plus en plus dur. Et maintenant qu'il était rentré il les voyait encore moins. Son fils rentrait dans deux semaines à Poudlard et il pouvait à peine passer du temps avec lui. C'était une année importante qui allait commencer pour lui. La première année à Poudlard. Il le savait enjoué par cette rentrée… Enfin pour tout avouer son fils était intenable. Tina n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre bavarder sans cesse. Poudlard part-ci Poudlard part là et ce dès le petit-déjeuner. Norbert s'amusait de cette situation, embrassait sa femme, lui faisait une petite moue d'amusement et partait travailler lui souhaitant bon courage pour la journée.

Norbert soupira de bien être. C'était bon de rentrer chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Bizarre personne dans le salon, souvent Tina l'attendait dans le fauteuil de cuire clair devant la cheminée un tricot à la main tandis que son fils lui babillait toutes sortes de choses qu'il avait appris dans ses livres. Norbert traversa le couloir rapidement et entra dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était grande et lumineuse. Les meubles d'un bois blanc s'accordaient parfaitement avec la table centrale en bois de boulot. Elle avait un petit air de cuisine de famille avec ces gâteaux disposés sur le plan de travail, des bocaux de bonbons à moitié vides sur la table et sur les meubles et ce verre de lait vide posé dans l'évier. Le magicozoologiste dirigea son regard vers la grande baie vitrée en voûte à droite de la cuisine qui donnait sur une grande terrasse fleurie. Son regard s'illumina à la vision qui se présenta à lui. Tina, assise à une table en bois une tasse de café fumante devant elle souriait en se retenant de rire face à son fils qui se battait verbalement avec Severus Rogue. Severus avait été son plus grand ami à l'école se soutenant mutuellement face aux brimades des autres. Il avait vu grandir la romance avec Lily et inversement avec Leta. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu d'être devenu un mangemort bien au contraire. Il le comprenait, non il s'en voulait lui de s'être fait renvoyer de Poudlard au moment où son ami avait le plus besoin de lui. Severus ne lui avait jamais caché, il lui avait dit dès le lendemain. Après la mort de Lily, Severus avait habité chez eux quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. C'était Tina qui l'avait obligé à venir le menaçant de quelques sorts bien placés. Par la suite Norbert et Tina lui avaient proposés de devenir le parrain de leur fils. Il avait accepté difficilement, mais Norbert ne regretterai jamais leur choix. Severus était fabuleux avec leur bonhomme. Ils s'adoraient.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Merlin ! Je suis un professeur si tu m'appelles « Sev » tu auras des problèmes c'est moi qui te le dis ! J'aurais bien quelques chaudrons à te faire récurer !

\- Ton parrain à raison. Il a une couverture à tenir à l'école. C'est le pire prof de Poudlard, alors si tu le fais devenir une guimauve…

\- Mais il en est une !

Le rire cristallin du garçon éclaira encore plus la terrasse et Norbert ria doucement. Ce boutentrain risquerait fortement de faire tourner en bourrique ce bon vieux Sev. Il avait hâte de voir son évolution.

\- Papa ! Enfin !

À peine eût-il dissipé ses pensées qu'une tornade encercla ses bras autour de lui. Le sourire de Norbert s'agrandit et il posa sa main sur la tête de son fils et se baissa pour le baiser sur le haut de son crâne aux cheveux vénitiens. Il avait toujours l'impression que son fils sentait encore l'odeur de bébé. Pendant ses voyages il avait toujours sur lui une couverture de quand il était bébé pour se souvenir parfois dans les moments difficiles qu'il avait une famille à protéger. En se redressant il croisa le regard de Tina. Sa douce et guerrière Tina. Son amour pour elle n'avait cessée d'augmenter depuis leur rencontre à New-York. Elle l'avait suivi dans ses aventures parfois au bout du monde. Elle l'avait soutenu, aimé, réconforté, et par-dessus tout lui avait donné un fils. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être père un jour. Mais ce soir d'été lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être trois il ne l'avait pas cru, au début. Puis il avait paniqué, puis pleuré de joie. Et maintenant il était là ensemble 11 ans plus tard. Il fit un énorme sourire à Tina en transmettant tout son amour à travers ses yeux. Puis il regarda son fils en le détachant doucement de lui.

\- N'exagère pas Lubin je ne suis parti que cinq heures.

\- Oui mais j'aime quand tu es à la maison.

Norbert posa sa main sur le dos de Lubin et le poussa vers la terrasse doucement.

\- Et bien pour ces deux semaines je serais à la maison. Je terminerai le travail à la maison.

Lubin sauta en levant les bras.

\- Super ! Il se mit à courir vers la table, regarde ce que tonton m'a offert pour ma rentrée ! Il lui tendit un chaudron standard.

\- Je vois que ton parrain ne perd pas le nord. Dit le magicozoologiste en riant.

Il était arrivé à la table, il se pencha et embrassa Tina amoureusement.

\- Bonjour mon amour

\- Bonjour monsieur Dragonneau

Norbert lui caressa tendrement le bout du menton tout en se redressant.

\- Alors, comment va notre bon vieux Sev' ! Dit Norbert en riant légèrement. Il fit une grosse accolade à Severus en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Cela pourrait aller mieux si ton horrible rejeton comprenait que « Sevy » n'est pas approprié à Pourdlard.

Norbert fit un petit sourire à Severus et s'installa sur la chaise à gauche de Tina. Lubin pris place sur un de ses genoux. Le magicozoologiste en profita pour caresser les cheveux de son fils.

\- C'est vrai ce que Severus te dit Lubin. À Poudlard tu ne pourra pas l'appeler comme tu le fais ici. C'est très important.

\- Mais papa je…

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Lu', tu dois te conformer aux règles que tu auras à l'école. Severus est un professeur, donc tu l'appelleras professeur Rogue. C'est tout.

La voix de Norbert était douce et tranquille. Tina adorait la façon dont son mari avait pour se faire comprendre, notamment avec leur fils. Le jeune garçon soupira et s'affala sur son père son dos s'appuyant sur la poitrine de Norbert.

\- D'accord, promis papa je ne dirais pas Tonton, ou Sévy…

Les trois adultes sourirent et Norbert fit un baiser sur les cheveux de son fils.

\- Merci mon grand, tu verras tu vas t'y plaire, il y a tellement de choses à découvrirent ! Mais en attendant…

Il fit quelques chatouilles sur les côtes de Lubin qui se mit à rire et à se tortiller.

\- Si on allait faire ta liste de rentrée au chemin de traverse cette après-midi ?

\- Ouai ! Le jeune garçon se leva et se mit à sautiller sur place, tonton Sev vient avec nous ?

Severus fit une grimace.

\- Non, il semble inconsidéré que je me montre affectueux envers un petit monstre au chemin de traverse. Beaucoup de mes élèves et futurs élèves y seront probablement. Imagine le choc que ça leur ferait s'ils voyaient leur horrible maître des cachots rire et sourire...

Lubin baissa les yeux de déception.

\- Oh… D'accord, mais son sourire réapparut, de toute façon on se verra beaucoup à Poudlard alors ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais me préparer !

Et le petit garçon se mit à courir vers l'intérieur de la maison sous les rires des trois adultes.

\- Il nous épuise, mais quand il sera parti à l'école on regrettera ses moments… Dit l'auror avec amour. Severus tu nous enverras des nouvelles ? Le connaissant il oubliera vite que les hiboux existent.

\- J'essaierai oui, mais avec l'arrivée de Potter bis mes journées seront probablement bien remplies…

\- Albus veut toujours que tu le protèges ? Demanda Tina

\- Oui, je lui en ai fait la promesse, espérons juste qu'il ne ressemble pas à son idiot de père. Dis Severus d'une voix grave tout en grimaçant. Un futur Griffondor en puissance.

\- Laisse lui sa chance Sev, il ressemblera peut-être plus à Lily que tu ne l'imagines.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Entendre le prénom de la femme qu'il aimait toujours lui faisait toujours une immense douleur, il préféra s'échapper de la conversation.

\- Bon je vais vous laisser. Je dois encore finir la réserve de potion pour l'infirmerie. Bonne après-midi les Dragonneau. Vous souhaiterez une bonne rentrée au petit monstre, je l'attends avec impatience.

Severus se leva de sa chaise, envoya sa tasse de thé d'un coup de baguette dans la cuisine et sorti du jardin à grand pas.

Tina et Norbert soupirèrent de confort. La femme se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari, elle lui fit un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Cela fait du bien de te voir ici chéri.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus de rester loin de vous deux. Vous me manquiez trop. Je ne leur est pas laissé le choix.

Tina sourit et lui refit un baiser sur les lèvres plus appuyé cette fois-ci

\- Tu nous manquais aussi, énormément.

\- MAMAAANN ! PAAAPAAA !

\- Et revoilà le monstre dit Tina sur les lèvres de Norbert. Une tornade aux cheveux venitien refit son apparition sur la terrasse totalement habillé en robe de sorcier bleue marine.

\- Je suis prêt ! Mais j'ai très faim !

Le couple se leva à l'unisson, et Tina envoya le reste du service à thé et sa tasse de café dans la cuisine

\- On va aller manger sur le chemin de traverse répondit Norbert

\- OUAIIII !

\- Seulement si tu restes calme.

\- Hum… Pardon, mais je suis tellement content ! répondit le petit homme tout en sautillant les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

\- Et va ranger ton chaudron dans ta chambre, demanda Tina un immense sourire sur les lèvres en voyant son fils mourir d'impatience. Cela faisait un moment que Lubin leur demandait d'aller chercher ses fournitures scolaires. Mais son travail et celui de Norbert prenaient une grande partie de leur semaine. Son mari avait eu une bonne idée. Cela leur feraient du bien de sortir un peu ensemble. La jeune femme regarda son fils courir vers les escaliers, chaudron dans les bras.

* * *

Et voilà ! Petit chapitre, mais c'était pour me mettre dans le "mouv'" voir un peu ce que cela donne.

Prochain chapitre... Réellement je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas installé de temps pour écrire ou même poster. Je pense fin de semaine ou début de la semaine pro.

A la prochaine ! et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
